Season 11 TOW Lilies
by unagi23
Summary: The episode that picks up after the series finale. *I do not own these characters*
1. Chapter 1

Friends Season 11

Episode 1: TOW the Lilies

**(Scene: Central Perk. Monica and Chandler have already left. Rachel, Ross, Joey, and Phoebe are still there)**

Rachel: Wow. I just can't believe they're finally gone. (starts to cry)

Ross: I know. (hugs Rachel)

Rachel? I, uh, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. (leaves)

Joey: Wellll?

Ross: Well what?

Joey: When are you going to do it?

Ross; Do what?

Phoebe: Ask Rachel to marry you! _Listen_ next time.

Ross: Marry? We just got back together!

Joey: So?

Phoebe: Haven't you learned your lesson? Don't take any chances!

Joey: Dude, you are so lucky to even have her. Boy if she was still single (Phoebe motions to stop) she'd be missing out on New York's greatest (to Phoebe) what does he do again?

Phoebe: What Joey is trying to say is, you love Rachel right?

Ross: Of course.

Phoebe: And you never want to lose her again?

Ross: I would die if I lost her.

Phoebe: And nothing good can come from going on a break right?

Ross: Can we get to the point please?

Joey: Propose already!

Phoebe: (reading the newspaper) Your horoscope even says "You will take the plunge and propose to your high school sweet heart"

Ross: All right. I'm gonna do it.

Joey and Phoebe: Oh that's great!

Rachel: (entering from the bathroom) (to Ross) Can we go back to the apartment? I'm a little tired.

Ross: Sure sweetie. We'll talk to you guys later.

Joey and Phoebe: Bye. See ya (Rachel and Ross leave)

Joey: Does his horoscope actually say that?

Phoebe: Oh no, I just made that up.

Joey: What does it say?

Phoebe: "You will lose something and end up on the street." Wow! I got that same horoscope the day my mom killed herself! Oh that's so weird.

Joey: What's mine say?

Phoebe: "You will have a romantic evening"

Joey: (laughs quietly) I could have told you that

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's new house)**

Monica: Well the twins are down for their nap. Can you believe we're finally parents? And we have our own house? That could use some cleaning. (starts to go clean)

Chandler: (grabs her) Just relax. This is all happening so fast. You should probably try not to stress out.

Monica: What about you? You're new at all this too.

Chandler: Well I don't get obsessive sudden cleaning urges. (Monica looks upset) Which is what I love about you.

Monica: Really?

Chandler: No, but I love everything else about you.

Monica: Nice save.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Scene: Phoebe and Mike's Phoebe walks in)**

Mike: Hey Pheebs. Did Monica and Chandler leave?

Phoebe: Yeah. It's weird you know. They've been there for so long.

Mike: You want to talk about it?

Phoebe: Nah, I'm good. You could take me out to dinner to take my mind off things though.

Mike: Sure. If forgot to ask.. Where's their new house?

Phoebe: Oh I _knew_ I forgot to ask them something. Oh. I've got to calll Monica and ask. (starts to dial) Eh, they aren't going anywhere, but half price sushi only last for another half hour. (Phoebe and Mike leave)

**(Scene: Ross and Rachel's. Ross is on the phone talking to Monca)**

Monica: Oh that's so great! I' so happy for you! whe are you going to do it?

Ross: Soon. I haven't decided when though.

Monica: Oh! You know what you should do? You can go to the...

Ross: Monica, I think I can handle it. I'm pretty sure I know what I want to do.

Monica: Okay, just don't mess this up. She's going to be expecting this to be good since you've had ten years to plan it out.

Ross: I've got it covered

Monica: Your proposal doesn't involve fossils does it?

Ross: (lying) No.

**(Scene: Joey's apartment. Joey is talking to the baby chick and duck)**

Joey: Well guys, they're gone. Rachel's gone. Monica and Chandler have their new life, Phoebe's got Mike, and what does Joey have? (opens up the fridge) Two month old milk, broccoli. Yuck. Rachel must have bought that. And hey a meatball sub! (starts to eat it) Those aren't meatballs! (shrugs and starts eating again.)

**(Scene: Ross is in his apartment, thinking about his proposal to Rachel)**

Ross: (in his mind) Okay what does Rachel love the most? Fashion, but that's kind of hard to put in a proposal. Me. Well that's a given. Where should I do it at? Here? No not romantic enough. Central Perk? Too many people. Wait where was our first date? The museum. Okay, now something to make it special. Fossils? No, Ross, no fosssils. well maybe if I get that.. No, no fossils. She said something once about the perfect proposal. (flashback)

_Rachel: Okay Ross, can I uh, can I ask you something?_

_Ross: Yeah._

_Rachel: That proposal, at the planetarium..._

_Ross: I know, I know it was stupid._

_Rachel: Are you kidding?! With the, with the lilies, and-and the song, and the stars! It was... really wonderful! Did you just make that up?_

_Ross: No, actually I thought about it when, when we were going out. It's how I imagined I uh, I would ask you to marry me._

_Rachel: Well, that would've been very hard to say no to._

Ross: Lilies, song museum. Rossie you are a genius.

**(Scene: Central Perk. Rachel is sitting on the couch, Phoebe comes in)**

Phoebe: Hey Rach.

Rachel: Oh hi Pheebs.

Phoebe: How are you doing?

Rachel: Still taking it in. I just can't believe they went through with it. I'm not sure what would have been harder, me going to Paris, or staying and the two of them leaving.

Phoebe: Well at least you can be with Ross.

Rachel: Oh I know. I'm just so happy things worked out between us. It feels so right you know? Plus, it'll be good for Emma.

Phoebe: So it's for sure this time?

Rachel: Oh yes. We are done being stupid. I can't believe we wasted all those years.

Phoebe: Together?

Rachel: What? No! Without each other.

Phoebe: Just checking. Making sure you weren't planning another break.

Rachel: Of course not! Breaks are a things of the past.

Phoebe: Good. Oh, I thought you should know that Ross said maybe you two should separate for a little while again.

Rachel: What?!

Phoebe: Just testing ya.

(Rachel has a stunned look.)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's. Monica is cleaning.)**

Chandler: I told you not to clean.

Monica: Well I'm stressed, and when I am stressed I clean. (kind of going crazy) Would you _look_ at how dirty our table is? Who knew one surface could get so fiflty? Who knew?

Chandler: Yeah, who knew.

MonicaL You know, you could help me.

Chandler: I'm a little tired from all the moving.

Monica: Moving what? All you did was carry the twins from their stroller to their cribs.

Chandler: They're kind of heavy for babies.

Monica: Yeah (sarcastic) Why won't this dirt come off? Doesn't it kill you when those nasty germs just won't leave?

Chandler: All the ime.

Monica: I know!

**(Scene: Joey's apartment. He's sitting in his chair.)**

Joey: (to himself) It sure gets lonely around here. (duckling quacks and chick chirps) No offense. Whose refrigerator am I supposed to eat out of now? I can't just walk into some stranger's apartment and go through their fridge. They won't know what I like. I wish at least someone would visit.

(Rachel walks in)

Joey: Hey Rach! It's like magic!

Rachel: Hey Joey. Wow it's so quite. No date?

Joey: Would I be out here if I had a date?

Rachel: True.

Joey: Well I did, but I canceled.

Rachel: _You _canceled? You never cancel. What's up?

Joey: I don't know, I just don't feel in the mood. Not having your best friends' fridge to rummage through really gets you down.

Rachel: Well anytime you want a visit just call. Or you're welcome to come over to mine and Ross's place and rummage through ours.

Joey: Really?

Rachel: No, but you can come over. Keep in mind though, we have a lot of baby food.

Joey: Even better! Oh hey, how's it going with Rosss?

Rachel: Really good. It is so nice to be together again. Although..

Joey: What?

Rachel: I have a feeling that if it weren't for that one night, none of this would have happened. We probably would have gone our separate ways.

Joey: Were you guys drunk again last night?

Rachel: No! I'm talking about having Emma. She was really what brought us together. Ross felt like her needed to be there for me, he could have stayed out of everything. But he didn't. And then I started getting feelings for him again and everything just sort of fell into place.

Joey: What about you going to Paris?

Rachel: Well I would have stayed if I knew he still had feeling too.

Joey: But you still got on the plane.

Rachel: Yeah well, I wasn't the one who wanted to end it in the first place.

Joey: (mimicking Rachel) Let's go on a break.

Rachel: When will people just let that go?

**(Scene: Ross is in his apartment, talking to a florist)**

Ross: (on the phone) Hi, I was wondering how much your lilies are? Okay. Could you tell me how much it would be to cover a planetaruim floor with them? For flowers?! Are you insane?! No, no I want them. (to himself) There go my planet Earth dvds. Why can't she just like fossils? (back on the phone) Yeah sure. Ross Gellar. When do I want them? How about tomorrow night? Around 8:00. Yeah, the Natural History Museum Planetaruum.. I'll be there. Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye (hangs up) Oh my God, I'm propsing to Rachel tomorrow.


End file.
